You're Enough
by Hayley128
Summary: Set after Caged Fae. Lauren waits for Bo to check on her.


Title: You're Enough

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Set after Caged Fae. Lauren waits for Bo to check on her.

A/N: this is my first attempt at Lost Girl fanfic and I haven't been able to get this out of my head. Hope it worked.

* * *

><p>Lauren moved to lie down on her couch, closing her eyes once her head hit a soft pillow. It had been an exhausting few days and staying awake was proving to be difficult.<p>

If she was being honest with herself, she knew that it hadn't been a few exhausting days: it had really been years. All the years she had been with the Fae had been a struggle and there had been times where she didn't know if she would survive it. The fear of what might happen if she made any sort of error probably took years off her life.

That was something she had learned to live with though and a big part of that was due to what Dr. Everett had taught her in the beginning. Her kindness was something Lauren would never forget and that was why when she found out her mentor was in trouble she had to help. She only wished there had been a better outcome to her going undercover with Bo in the prison. Sure, the corrupt Amazons were now taken care of but she wasn't able to save her mentor.

Even though she was on the edge of sleep she still smiled when she thought of Bo. The succubus had such a big heart and helped without a second thought. Kenzi had tried to talk her out of it but Bo did it anyway and Lauren fell a little more in love with her when she did.

She had been attracted to Bo from the first day she led her into her lab in order to examine her for the Ash and as she saw more of her she realized it was more than an attraction. By the time Bo was mastering control over her hunger Lauren knew she wanted to be the one Bo tested that control with. Hell, she just wanted Bo.

Of course, that hadn't ended well and it had taken them quite some time before Bo had trusted her again. Then there was Nadia and Bo having to kill her and after that the Garuda. There was never a good time for any talk of if they would ever get together again.

Dyson was a big obstacle with that even if he didn't have his love for Bo any longer. The way he had been looking at Bo recently had Lauren worried that no matter what she had to offer he would always be more. He was Fae and could handle Bo feeding off him, could handle healing her. He could protect Bo better than she ever could.

But that didn't matter now. Bo chose her.

It had only been a few hours but the shock of it, the excitement hadn't even come close to fading away. The woman she'd wanted for over two years finally wanted something more with her. Lauren truly believed it would never happen. She never thought Bo would choose her.

Lauren felt the joy it brought but there were still some nagging doubts that were continuing to float around her head. The biggest of which was the fact that Bo was a very powerful Fae and Lauren was human. That was something that had been thrown in her face multiple times by seemingly everyone in her life at one point or another. Lauren was only in the Fae world because she was essentially a slave for the Ash. Even though that was Hale now, it didn't change the meaning of the chain around her neck.

Bo didn't care about Lauren being human. Well, she cared but only because she hated that Lauren was owned. She hated it, too, but she had missed her chance to run. She missed it because after the Garuda there was a small possibility that she would have a chance with Bo.

Now that she had the chance she wanted the doubts gone. Lauren wanted to simply have a relationship with Bo and only have the normal relationship problems, like which place they would spend the night at or at what point was it appropriate to leave things at each other's places. She didn't like that the Fae world would be involved in their relationship.

The front door opened and closed quietly as she continued to think about all the problems they would face now but she didn't open her eyes. Soon she felt a hand rest on her cheek and a soft kiss placed on her forehead. Lauren opened her eyes then and saw Bo standing over her, smiling as she looked into Lauren's eyes.

"You really were tired, huh?"

Lauren sat up slightly as Bo sat down on the edge of the couch. "We've both had a rough few days." She smiled at the look in Bo's eyes. She was looking at her like she was the only person in the world and Lauren loved it. "Did you get everything sorted out?"

Bo nodded. "Hale shut the prison down and pardoned a lot of the prisoners. All I did was have a little talk with Trick. He wanted to know how I was after being in prison."

"And how are you?" Lauren asked, suddenly concerned. She had tried to keep a close eye on Bo while they were there but could only do so to a point.

"I'm fine," Bo assured her, "but if you want to give me a full exam, I wouldn't stop you."

It was comments like that that always made Lauren smile. Bo was always such a flirt. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just wanted a reason to get me into my lab coat."

"Mmm, maybe the lab coat and nothing else."

Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren softly, pressing a hand against her cheek as she did. Lauren practically melted into the kiss, putting a hand in Bo's hair in order to keep her right where she was. Actually, she wanted to get Bo into her bed as fast as possible but all those doubts threatened to ruin the moment.

She broke away from Bo and rested their foreheads together. "I really want you, Bo."

"Good 'cause the feeling is definitely mutual." Bo tried to lean in again but Lauren stopped her.

"Bo, I'm human and you're Fae," Lauren whispered out, trying to not get distracted by the fact Bo's hands were moving up and down her sides. "I don't know that I'm gonna be enough for you. What if . . ."

Bo stopped her by pressing her lips against Lauren's for a moment before moving away enough to look her in the eye. "Lauren, I lo. . . care about you. I want us to be together. You are the smartest and strongest person I know. I don't even know everything you've been through with the Fae but I know that in my bones. I have gotten myself into a lot of bad situations since I found out I was Fae and you've tried to protect me every step of the way. Lauren, I want you so bad that some days it literally hurts. I know you're going to be enough for me."

Lauren had her doubts but Bo seemed so sure. She also caught that Bo had almost said that she loved her. The feeling was mutual but she was scared to actually say it. "You have no idea how much I want to believe it."

"Then believe it, babe," Bo said quietly before kissing her a little more forcefully than before. "Now I want to celebrate the fact I have a girlfriend and I'm kind of hoping my actual girlfriend wants to celebrate with me."

There were doubts, plenty of them, but one look in Bo's eyes and Lauren decided to ignore them. She had the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen wanting her and that was enough for her right now. Besides, she always wanted Bo just as much as the succubus wanted her.

Lauren sat up more, smiling as Bo took the hint and stood, taking her hand and pulling her up, too. "I think that can be arranged."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Lauren took the lead and led them up the stairs to her bedroom. This would be a first for them. They had never had sex at Lauren's apartment. There had been a couple close calls after the Garuda but they were always interrupted by something or someone. Because of that, they never had the opportunity to give into what they felt for each other.

It surprised Lauren when she realized that even though they danced around a relationship or even casual dating several times since they met, they'd only spent the night together twice. The first time ended disastrously and the other time ended with Lauren going back to the Ash and Bo finding out about Nadia. This would be the first time where they would be able to wake up in each other's arms.

When they got to her bedroom, Bo did a quick scan of the room. "I can't believe I've never been in here before."

"First of many, I hope."

"Definitely," Bo said as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist. "You are burning so bright right now."

Lauren looked into her eyes. "I want you to be here in the morning. I want to wake up in your arms."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

They kissed again but this time their hands were more concerned with removing clothing than simply holding each other. Nothing was frantic, only determined as they removed each other's shirts, bras and pants. Once they were only in their panties Lauren led Bo to her bed and they moved to lie down. Bo ended up on her back and Lauren moved on top of her, keeping eye contact.

They made love for hours, mapping out each other's bodies and relearning what they had found out the two previous times they were together. When they finally exhausted each other, arms were wrapped around the other and fell asleep, both knowing they would wake up in the same position.

The End


End file.
